A Newkirk Story
by Metoria
Summary: Newkirk tells Carter a story about when he learned to drive. First Person Point of View


A Newkirk Story:

Summary: Newkirk tells Carter a story about when he learned to drive. First Person Point of View.

…

Carter had taken a fall and hurt his leg. It wasn't broken luckily, just fractured, or so Wilson said. I sure hoped he'd be alright. He had a slight fever but nothing serious. I wanted to cheer him up. I started thinking. I could keep his mind off of the pain, but how? A story is always good, but would he be able to focus? It was worth a try.

I sat down next to Andrew. "Hey mate, how you doing?"

His eyes were closed when he answered. "Hey Peter, just sore and tired." carter's voice was strained. Probably the pain.

"I bet, how about a story to take your mind off the pain?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw interest in them. "A story from you sounds good."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like my stories." Now I had to think of one. Maybe Carter has a suggestion. "Any particular kind of story your interested in?"

Carter smiled mischievously. "How about your first driving experience."

Great he had to pick that. "You mean right after I got my license?" I tried that to avoid the truth.

"No," Carter's voice sung as he answered.

I sighed, alright he wanted my scary driving story, I'd give it to him. "Well…"

…

[Story Mode Begins]

…

I stood there in front of my friend Reginald. I was sixteen. He was twenty three.

He said, "Peter, I think you're old enough to learn to drive."

I really didn't want to. But I didn't really have much of a choice since he wasn't going to give me one. I sighed.

He opened the door to the passenger seat and made himself comfortable. He sat and waited for me to get into the drivers seat. I slowly made my way over there. I opened the door and got in. 'Why now of all times?' I asked myself. Why couldn't I learn to drive when I'm seventeen? Is driving really that big of a deal? I just sat there and stared at the steering wheel.

"Well? Start the car." Reginald crossed his leg over the other and just looked at me waiting patiently." You know how to star the car?" He wasn't teasing jut asking to be sure so he could help if he could.

I looked over at Reginald. He was so calm. How could he be so calm in a car with someone who didn't know how to drive?

I looked back at the steering wheel. "I know how to start it." I did so. As soon as I heard the car start beneath me, I tensed. I began to sweat and took hold of the wheel with both hands.

"Let's go get Henry." Reginald said leaning on his hand against the window. Henry was another one of my friends. He was nineteen. I knew the two of them through a pub that was in town. Reginald and Henry hung around there a lot, I just worked there.

I stepped on the gas and the car began to move. I slammed on the brakes afraid I was going to crash. I looked over at Reginald. He was still calm. "Sorry." I whispered slightly. I looked back at the wheel.

He chuckled, "You barely moved. Try again."

I tapped the gas and began to move, I understood the speed a bit more now and I began to move a bit faster. I felt like I was going too fast and kept slowing down. I looked at the speedometer it only said I was going ten miles an hour. I looked over at Reginald. He was looking out the window like there was nothing going on. Nothing going on! Can you believe that? I was behind the wheel of a car, and I'd never driven before and he was acting as though it was just a usual car ride.

I had gotten to the end of the road without much trouble. I had to turn right onto another road. I saw other cars on the road and panicked. What did I do? What was I supposed to do? I looked at Reginald for help.

He wasn't paying attention, when he realized I wasn't turning he looked at me. "You know the way to Henry's place right? Just turn right." He pointed to the road.

I looked at it then back at him. I think he saw the fear in my eyes because he smiled in realization and looked back at the road. "It's okay. Wait until the traffic clears a bit then turn onto the road. I'll wait."

I was surprised at him. He was supposed to teach me to drive and all he was doing was letting me make all the decisions! I looked back at the road. The traffic cleared a bit but I wasn't sure if I could make it between the cars.

"Go ahead." He said casually.

I went, not hesitating. I turned onto the road and melted into the traffic. Until they caught up with me and I was going too slow. They hit their horn and I panicked.

"It's alright, you can go a bit faster. You wont lose control of the car if that's what you're worried about." Reginald was fiddling with his button on his coat; it was loose.

I stepped on the gas and went faster. I realized I was shaking a bit. The cars behind me were a lot more content at the speed I was going.

Reginald looked up. "Turn left up here."

I put my foot on the brake to slow down. I came to the intersection and turned. I was crawling around the corner. The cars behind me just went around my right as I turned. Luckily the road I turned onto wasn't

Busy, and none of the other cars followed me.

It wasn't long before I pulled into Henry's drive way. I parked the car and sat there shaking. I looked over at Reginald who was looking at me.

"Are you going to hit the horn or should I?" He was smiling innocently.

I just sat there still frightened and he reached over and hit the horn. The door opened shortly after and Henry came out. He walked over to the car and when he saw me in the drivers seat he stopped. He looked at Reginald who was just sitting casually in the passenger seat.

Henry continued on and got into the back seat. "What are you doing to Peter?" He asked kindly. At least someone was on my side.

"Teaching him to drive." He said then looked over to me. "Okay, now lets back up and get to the pub for a drink. I think you'll need it after this, then you can drive us home."

I looked at him frightened. "Can't you drive?" I half whined half whimpered.

"Reggie, why don't you drive? Don't put the kid through this!" Henry said annoyed.

"He'll never learn that way." Reginald said dismissively. "So let's get crackin'." He slapped his thighs and waited for me to move. I could have refused, but he was just as stubborn as I was, if not more. So I gave in, even for just this once. I put my foot on the pedal. VROOOMMM! I ripped my foot off the pedal and gasped loudly.

Reginald started laughing loudly and Henry slapped him. "That's not funny!"

I put my foot on the other pedal, the brake, and put the car in reverse. I backed up onto the road. Then put it into drive and went on to the pub.

Henry was nervous in the backseat, I could tell. I had gotten back to the busy road and was waiting to turn onto it to head to the pub.

"Go straight." Reginald said.

I looked at him confused. "But left is the pub." I said.

He smiled. "I know, but I want you to go straight."

I looked across the road. It didn't look to busy. "A back way with less traffic?" I asked hopeful.

Reginald nodded.

"Well at least you're doing something nice to him." Henry said sitting back.

I went straight at the next opening of traffic. I went onto the road, I started shaking again, even though there wasn't a lot of traffic if any. I went about ten miles and hour again. At one point I thought for sure Reginald had fallen asleep. I glanced over at him and he was sitting back his hands folded on his lap with his eyes closed.

"You-you're doing fine Peter, just uh k-keep your eyes on the road." Henry stuttered. I heard fear in his voice which made me more nervous. I began to shake even more. And then I hit a surge of traffic. "R-Reginald!"

He opened his eyes casually. "Hmm?"

"W-what do I do?" I asked panicked.

"Peter calm down. Just drive. Don't worry." Then he went back to sleep.

"H-Henry?"

"J-Just follow up behind them, go at their speed, its alright." I felt Henry grabbing the back of my seat. "REGINALD!

Henry yelling in my ear frightened me and I slammed on the brake throwing Reginald out of his nap.

He looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Something wrong?"

I glared at him.

He straightened out and wiped the cocky smirk off his face realizing I was shaking. "Well, you can always pull over."

He was right. I pulled up along the curb and the car jolted upward on one side. I had hit the curb.

Henry had had enough. "Reggie, Drive!" His voice was a growl. My nerves were on end. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get a hold of myself and stop my shaking.

Then a siren went off behind me and I jumped in my seat making Reginald laugh.

Henry slapped him on the shoulder then got out of the back seat. He opened the driver's door. I was about to get out but Reginald reached over and yanked the door shut. He undid the window and told Henry to get back in the car.

He growled and did so. "Reggie," His voice was a warning.

"Relax, Peter, pull into that empty lot up there and practice driving around. It will help you get used to the car a bit and you can calm down." That was the best suggestion he'd had all day. He was so calm about it.

I did so carefully, sure to step on the right pedals. I pulled in and began driving in circles and practicing parking and so on.

I was more at ease now that no one was around me while I drove. Reginald's relaxed composure helped me relax. I had stopped shaking and was more relaxed. I drove around and was going to go up to the building and turn to go into another circle. I approached the building.

"DON'T HIT THE BUILDING!" Henry yelled right behind me grabbing the seat. I slammed on the brake again.

"I'm not going to hit the building!" I was annoyed, he was making my nerves worse than what they should be. I looked over at Reginald. "Why did we have to pick him up?" I snapped at him.

Reginald smiled. He didn't seem upset by it but he did turn around to Henry and say, "Calm down, you're making things worse. You're panicking more than he is, do you want to scare him and make him crash into a tree?"

Henry sat back.

"Good." Reginald wasn't being mean just making a point. He still had a smile on his face. "Continue and when you're ready we can head straight for the pub, I'll by the drinks and then I'll drive you boys home."

That sounded good to me. I calmed my nerves down a bit more then got onto the road. Henry was silent the rest of the trip. Although I knew he was sweating bullets. I was able to make it to the pub in one piece. Reginald and Henry had to help me out of the car and pry my fingers off the steering wheel but I was able to get out. Then he bought me a drink. Everyone at the pub felt bad for me. I was actually able to park the car too. I looked over and saw Reginald getting a heated lecture from Henry.

Reginald wasn't even phased by it. He just nodded with his arms across his chest, a cigarette between his lips and a drink in his hand. When Henry was finished with him Reginald came over to me.

"How you doing, Peter?" He asked sitting down.

I nodded. "Fine as long as I don't drive home."

He smiled. He was amused by my racked nerves.

"Don't worry, next time we wont bring Henry along, that was my bad. " He took a drag from his cigarette.

I just looked at him. "Next time?"

"Of course, how about tomorrow?" He asked casually. "You can drive to work."

I slammed my head on the table. That was the last thing I needed. Wind up at work shaking to death. I go to serve drinks and spill them all over the customers or go to mix drinks and drop the bottle. Yeah that's a great idea.

…

[Story Mode Ends]

…

"I ended up getting the hand of it after a few times. I eventually was able to drive with Henry in the backseat." I took a drag of my cigarette. I looked at Carter he was smiling lightly.

"That sounds like my experience. Only it was my dad that taught me and my mom that freaked out." Carter said smiling. He closed his eyes. He was ready for sleep. My story was kind of long, I guess, maybe not."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." I said standing up putting my hands in my pockets. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and I could see he was drifting off. I leaned down and put my hand on his cheek. His fever was gone. I put my hand in my pocket and let him be.

I'm just glad that I watered the story down a bit so Carter didn't know just how really scared I was.

…

This is off my own driving experiences… and no I don't have my license yet. I'm still too scared.

My dad is like Reginald and my mom is like Henry when I drive and the whole 'don't hit the building' thing, that actually happened to me. Hope you liked! Please R&R!

Also I didn't drop off the 'H's from the words for the English accent. Sorry. I just thought it would be easier to read if it wasn't like that.


End file.
